S3M3/Walkthrough
Part 1 Elder Furi greets you with a strange situation: the entire Googenheim has been stolen. You are to meet with Scrumpy, the greatest detective of Monstro City, on Ooh La Lane to look for 5 clues. The first item you find are oddly large gloves. Removing them reveals Raffles, whom quickly takes off. Scrumpy owns a device he calls the Monster Decoder. In order for you to indentify that you have indeed seen Raffles, you need to match 3 head pieces to form the face of the supposed culprit. Scrumpy provides commentary for when you chosen wrongly. *CocoLoco - Coco Loco's a kook, but not that crazy! Try again! *Tingaling - Tingaling's too distracted by her bell to pull off a crime like this! Try again! *Lady Meowford - The only crime Lady Meowford's committed is against fashion! Try again! *Pip - Pip's never seen outside of the Wobbly Woods! Try again! Once you formed Raffles, Scrumpy comments Raffles always puts back his stolen goods so it cannot be him. However, he is a fan of art and supposedly will be around when Simon Growl holds his Art Party next week, so you can ask him if he has seen anything there. Continuing the clue quest, you find the Monsta Lisa Painting, the Blimp Painting and the Scream Painting which all belong to the Googenheim's art collection. Furthermore a locked box you cannot find the key off. Scrumpy comments the size of the gloves suggest the culprit being rather large. Without much of a further clue, you await Simon Growl's art party. Part 2 Part 3 Simon's Art Party The mission opens with Raffles approaching the supposedly Rox encrusted statue but unveals that Super Moshi is under it. "You trickster!" Together with Scrumpy you asks for Raffles' alibi, who recognised seeing you on Ooh La Lane. They admit they DID want to steal the Googenheim, but someone had done so before they could and then they got trapped under a pair of giant mittens. Scrumpy sarcastically refers to this alibi as a "likely story.." but Raffles wants to proof their innocence. You hand them your lock box as Raffles is a master lock picker. Inside the locked box is a brochure of Crabby Cove. Scrumpy tells Raffles is free to go "for now". Crabby Cove Reaching Crabby Cove, you notice a giant crab who is retreating inside their home, what happens to be the Googenheim building. You call out to them, telling them you are a Super Moshi and asking why they stole the Googenheim. The Big Crab is unaware what the Googenheim is, regarding whatever this building is as their home and apologizes as they did not meant to steal it. Even though only recently occupying the Googenheim, the crab does not feel this house is their right size, and found a replacement, although it does not fit their taste quite yet. They request you to help decorate it, to make it more colourful. There are two smaller crabs on the right. Little Crab 2 voices to not be overly thrilled by your presence, assuming you are another tourist. You correct them on you not being a tourist, that you are in need of decorations and it looks like you two have a great collection. This causes Little Crab 2 to become defensive, blurting "There are OUR treasure!" However, their friend Little Crab 1 is not with them, telling them "Oh don't be so crabby!" and offering you their treasures if you correctly finish their jokes with punchlines: *Why did the crab cross the road? **To get to the other tide. Hehehe! TIDE! Get it?? Anyway...Next joke... *Why wouldn't the crab share his toys? **Because he was shellfish! We can all be a bit SHELLFISH sometimes! Hahaha...And finally... *Why did the crab get arrested? **Because he was always pinching things. I mean I don't agree with this one...But you got all the punch lines right... Little Crab 2 hands you the treasure saying "Here. Have all our treasure..." The treasure/decoration you obtained are balloons, (a string of) lights, a red banner and purple paint. You need to drag each item from you inventory onto Big Crab's new home. Pleased with the look of it, they occupy their new home. From the side, "Raffles, that rapscallion!" comes in who supposedly followed you and Scrumpy to make sure their innocence was proven, proclaimed "Aha! I told you I had nothing to do with the Googenheist!". They continue to compliment you by calling you a master sleuth (without considering that was actually what Scrumpy was trying to be and entirely ignores their presence) and asks you to join you on your adventures. Clicking on them results in the option of letting them join your zoo. Twirly Tiddlecopters Tune The Googenheim is picked up by a flying squad of Twirly Tiddlecopters who rope themselves onto the building and carry it away. Category:Walkthroughs